rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Hemperhill
= Character Information = * Street Name: Nurse Killshot * Real Name: Chloe Hemperhill * Age: 25 * Demographic: Human * Archetype: Sniper/nurse ''Physical Description'' *Height: 5ft 3in *Weight: 120lbs *Hair ** Color: Sandy Brown ** Length: Medium/long (just below shoulder blades) in a ponytail. *Eye ** Color: Grey/hazel *Distinguishing Characteristics **Freckles on face, neck, chest, and arms. **A bit on the pale side. She always has sunscreen on, smells like it too. ''Background'' Story goes: Chloe was forced into the military and thus has sniper training, however she wanted to be in medicine. She went into the nursing field with the financial help of Horizon. She is now in Lagos for various reasons, including helping at the local clinic. ''Goals'' ''Notoriety/Street Cred'' * Notoriety = 0 * Street Cred = 0 * Public Awareness = 0 = Character Statistics = ''Edges/Flaw'' Qualities -35 *Adept 5 *College education 5 *Common Sense 5 Flaws +35 *Debt +10, 10,000, Horizon *Records on File +10, Horizon *Allergy Dander +5 = Attributes = * Body: 3 * Agility: 5 (7) * Reaction: 4 (5) * Strength: 2 * Charisma: 2 * Intuition: 5 * Logic: 4 * Willpower: 3 * Edge: 2 * Initiative: 9 (10) * Essence: 5.1 = Skills = * Athletics: 4 (40) * Stealth: 4 (40) * Etiquette: 2 (8) * First Aid: 5 (20) * Medicine: 2 (8) * Perception: 3 (12) * Long Arms: 5 ** Specialization: Sniper Rifles: +2 (22) Language * English (N) * Spanish (3, Spain dialect specifically) * Yoruba (1) Knowledge LOG + Skill * Biology 5 ' * Chemistry 5 ' * Street Drugs 3 ' * Psychology 3 ' * Hospital Administration 5 ' * Security Procedures 3 ' ** (INT + Skill) Active * Athletics 4 ** (STG + Skill) -> Climbing 6 -> Gymnastics 9 (AGI) -> Running 6 -> Swimming 6 * Stealth 5 ** (INT + Skill) -> Disguise 9 -> Infiltration 9 (AGI) -> Palming 9 (AGI) -> Shadowing 9 * Etiquette 2 (4) **(CHA + Skill) * Perception 3 (8) **(INT + Skill) * Dodge 3 (6) ** (REA + Skill) * Long Arms/Sniper Rifles 5/7 (10/12) ** (AGI + Skill) * First Aid 5 (9) ** (LOG + Skill) * Medicine 2 (6) ** (LOG + Skill) = Magic = Magic: 4 ''Initiation'' ''Adept Powers'' *Linguistics ..25 *Multitasking .5 *Nimble Fingers .25 *Sustenance .25 *Enahnced Perception2 .5 *Improved Ability Longarms3 1.5 *Improved Ability First Aid3 .75 = Gear = * Survival Kit 100 * Climbing Gear 200 * Flashlight 25 * Respirator6 600 * First Aid Kit6 600 * Trodes 50 * Nova Tech Airware 3/3 1,250 * Iris Orb OS 3/3 1,000 * Glasses 25 **Flare Compensation''' 50 **Low Light''' 100 **Smart Link''' 500 **Vision Magnification''' 100 * Antidote Patches6x3 900 * Truama Patchesx2 1,000 * Zeta-Interferon (3 doses) 2,400 * Antibac (2 doses) 1,200 * Alternate Clothing **Zoe Moonsilver Line Evening Gown with matching Shawl (Custom Fit) * Rating 6 Bulletproof SIN Cyberware/Bioware * Synaptic Booster 1 80,000 .5 essence * Muscle Toner 2 16,000 .4 essence Weapons *Basic Note, without modifiers you roll 20 die. * Ares Dessert Fox 3,350 **Silencer 200 **30 rounds EX Explosive ammo 300 **200 Anti-Vehicular rounds * Franchi SPAS-22 1,250 **Sling 15 **Under Barrel Weight 75 **30 rounds Gel ammo 90 **30 rounds Flechette ammo 300 Armor * Armor Vest 6/4 600 * Form Fit Half Suit 4/1 900 = Contacts = *Dr. Oriana Cary (LayShad) * Episode 1 o Ekwueme (Fixer): Loyalty 1/Connections 4 o Adisa (LayShad) (Undertaker): Loyalty 1/Connections 4 o Yewande (LayShad) (of the Daughters of Yemaja) : Loyalty 1/Connections 4 * Episode 2 o Mr Johnson (Horizon): Loyalty 1/Connection 5 * Episode 3 o N/A = Karma Log = As of: December 6th 2009 Total earned: 17 Spent: 14 Remaining: 3 = Misc. = Money *Total earned:17,500 *-5,000/month for medium lifestyle *Remaining: 12,500 = Projects = Increasing Stealth Group Set Increasing Etiquette skills = Journals/Images =